


In Jakku Not Java

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Imagine Rey, Lesbian Rey, Rey Fanfic, Rey Imagine, Rey One Shot, Rey One shots, pro-lesbian rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed experiment you end up landing in a place called Jakku and end up meeting a woman called Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Jakku Not Java

A black portal ripped open the sky of Jakku, the sound making it seem like the world was being ripped apart. Rey heard the noise and ran outside, grabbing her quarterstaff along the way. 

 

As she reached outside she saw the portal and a figure falling down. Rey held herself back, not wanting to interact with it just in case they were dangerous. The figure got up, it was a woman in strange clothes, clothes that Rey has never seen before. 

 

 

(Y/N) got up, groaning from the pain and coughing up the sand that went into her mouth. She looked around and saw that she was in a desert. She looked up at the sky growling. “I’m going to fucking kill you Tony!” She dusted herself, “Fucking dropping me off in the middle of the Sahara Desert.” (Y/N) took in her surroundings and when she turned around she saw a woman in front of a metal figure. Was it a figure? 

 

She squinted her eyes and saw that the woman was clutching a staff. “Hey!” (Y/N) greeted the woman, however she did not reply back. (Y/N) moved forward, and as she got closer to the mysterious woman her breath hitched. She has got to be one of the most beautiful women that she has ever seen. 

 

As (Y/N) moved closer to Rey, she clutched her quarterstaff tighter. “Who are you?” Rey grounded out as (Y/N) was within hearing distance. 

 

“Don’t you know?” (Y/N) teased. 

 

This confused Rey. Was she supposed this woman? “Am I supposed to know you?” 

 

(Y/N) was confused. Surely everyone knew her or knew of her. (Y/N) pouted. Unless, this wasn’t the Sahara Desert. “Where am I?” 

 

“Jakku.” 

 

“WHAT?” (Y/N) yelled out. Was this some kind of fucking prank. “Look lady, I’m not in the mood for pranks, yeah? So tell me where I am.” (Y/N) moved forward, she didn’t mean to make it intimidating, however Rey took it that way. With the quarterstaff hitting (Y/N)’s legs, she fell inelegantly. “What the fuck?!” 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “I’m (Y/N), and you?” 

 

“I’m Rey.” 

 

“Nice name, kid.” (Y/N) spoke. She did mean it. It was a beautiful name. “So you’re saying that I’m not in the Sahara Desert?” Rey furrowed her brows and shook her head. (Y/N) groaned. “Just my luck.” She tried to get up, however Rey’s staff was still digging into (Y/N)’s stomach. “I’m not a threat.” Rey was unconvinced. “Trust me.” Rey hesitantly removed her staff and looked warily at (Y/N). 

 

Rey watched as (Y/N) removed a rectangular device from her back pocket. “What are you doing?” 

 

(Y/N) looked at Rey and smiled, “Trying to find out where I am.”

 

“I told you. You’re in Jakku.” 

 

“Never heard of this place,” (Y/N) shrugged, “I want to know where I am on Earth so I can get back home.” 

 

Rey was confused. This woman was confusing. “Jakku is not a place. It is a planet.” 

 

(Y/N) whipped her head around, “What? So you’re saying that I’m not on Earth anymore?” 

 

“Earth?” Rey asked. 

 

“Shit.” (Y/N)’s eyes bugged out. She tapped on her phone, there was no data available, everything was going crazy. She yelled out and kicked the sand, she fell to the ground. Rey moved closer and hesitantly placed her hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder. “Are you seriously saying that I’m on a planet called Java and that I am in no way in a place called Earth?” 

 

Rey shook her head. “Jakku.” 

 

(Y/N) let out a sigh. “Right. I’m so fucking screwed.” She felt herself starting to cry. This was all Tony’s fault. She rubbed her eyes angrily.  

 

Rey held her hand out in front of (Y/N), “Come inside. I can tell you things.” (Y/N) looked up at Rey who was smiling down at her. There was something about her, something about Rey. She had a comforting presence, and right now, (Y/N) felt like she needed that. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Rey nodded. As (Y/N) got up and walked inside the weird metal thing she never let go of Rey’s hand. Rey squeezed it gently and (Y/N) knew that sure, maybe, she was stuck in a weird foreign planet that she’s never heard of, possibly a chance of her dying. But this woman next to her made her feel safe. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. so bloody pro-lesbian rey, i would be so fucking happy if rey ends up with a woman. review if you'd like (you really should). check out my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
